dragonafandomcom-20200223-history
Maps
Continent of Bartan In the olden days, the continent of Bartan was the domain of the era of dragons, and symbolized their awesome and absolute power. But the Seal of the Great Storm which penetrated the sky was inaccessible to humans as well as a trap luring adventurers, like a mysterious veil hiding treasures at the same time. Numerous adventurers, historians and pirates fascinated by this challenge, attempted to penetrate the Seal of the Great Storm for a thousand years. But even before they set foot on the land of Bartan, they sunk into the cold depth of the sea. The seal began weakening around the time that its myth faded, as people no longer attempted to challenge the Seal of the Great Storm. In the Vedic Calendar Year 996, the pillars of the Seal of the Great Storm disappeared and the veil began to lift. The Order of Huanis considered this to be an omen of the reappearance of the evil dragon Jurtan, so they started a holy war to prevent Jurtan from being released, and a full-scale exploration of the continent of Bartan began. However, the gap of the Seal of the Great Storm was still narrow, and there were many unstable elements such as sea monsters and climatic changes. Numerous ships attempting to cross the gap of the Seal of the Great Storm sunk into the sea. 'Nazallan' 'The Tomb of Ships' During the time that the port city of Suer was being explored, it was revealed that the ships caught up in the Seal of the Great Storm were being swept away to a certain place, a shoreline called "The Tomb of Ships." Over the horizon, you can see the Seal of the Great Storms reaching the skies, and between the sharp and rough rocks of the shore, many wrecked ships were grotesquely stranded. thumb|left|350pxHaving discovered this, the scout unit of the Nazallan defenders began engaging in a full-scale search for survivors or salvaging useful materials from the shipwreck. But this was the beginning of tragedy. As they moved about while searching the shipwrecks, the ghosts of the dead, having died unjustly while trapped in the ship, woke up. They were the spirits of the dead sailors who didn’t achieve their dreams and were chained to the cursed shipwrecks, unable to return to the bosom of the Goddess. The dragon turtles who had nibbled on the bodies of the sailors until they were skeletons were not afraid of humans because they knew the taste of human flesh. Unable to withstand their attack, the Nazallan defenders had no choice but to withdraw their forces as they were unable to complete their task. The Sea Zombies are the vindictive spirits of sailors who died while being caught up in the Seal of the Great Storm for as long as 1000 years or as short as several years. Though they had lost their intellect and ego, their determination of wanting to explore deep into the continent of Bartan remained with them. However, they were only able to go up to the Zombie Forest not too far from their ships. These souls always went toward the center of the inland but would be back where they started before they knew it. They were wanders in another dimension even after death yet unable to escape from it. The bleak energy breathed out by these zombies deformed the forest and thus a misty and dreary forest was formed around them. 'Northern Plateau' A relatively safe and logistical supply route during the early period of Bartan exploration. During the full-scale inland exploration, roads were renovated for the purpose of supplying food, wood, and stone to Suer. However, because there were many powerful monsters in the East Ocean, many casualties were incurred. As a result, the exploration work was stopped. It is rumored that there is a hideout of soldiers who ran away because they couldn’t endure the extreme conditions of Bartan. 'Barsha Grasslands' The grasslands where the expeditions gather food. It is a supply center of food and wood. There is a road leading to the Nazallan outpost and also to the city of Suer. The Popoya Fruit growing here contain a strong magical power and is sold to magicians at expensive prices. Because it was originally the hunting grounds of Urkas, the Red Hands Clan, there have been frequent clashes with them ever since humans traversed this area. 'Dragon Blood Shores' One of the intense battlefields during the Dragon Wars. This is the place where the ancient blue dragon Erakas defeated the evil dragon Jactus. There are bodies of dead dragons and monsters scattered throughout the shore from battles, and there are many sea monsters such as turtle dragons and sea dragons born from this blood. Even now, it is instilled with the energy of the ancient dragon, Erakas, and many monsters who seek his energy swarm to this area. Suer Suer is a historical site of the ancient Purians. It contains many ruins and relics. However, researchers are unable to determine which relics were connected to which magical powers. Therefore, it is not possible to use the magical function of the relics, and instead, it is used as a dwelling, warehouse or shop where wood or cloth is placed on top of the relic site. 'Magicians Tower' This tower serves as an immense magic integration device used by the Purians during their ancient magical civilization. This tower is the only means of contacting the homeland beyond the Seal of the Storm. It bridges communication between the continent of Bartan and the homeland. Dragonas can contact their clerics back in the mainland with their Dragon Bijou by relaying it through this magicians tower. thumb|right|340pxIn the past, Purians used this device for space interference magic and long-term communication magic. Because it utilized a very difficult magic capable of affecting time and space, an enormous magic integration device was needed. The Magicians Tower was made for this purpose. Currently, that technology has been restored to some extent, and a maximum of 20 AI(1 AI = 1 kg) of mass can be teleported from or to the homeland through the use of teleportation magic. Within the continent of Bartan a maximum of around 300 AI can be teleported at once. But this requires an enormous amount of energy. The Magicians Tower is a magic device operating under a very complex principle. Stella, the guild master of the magicians guild, is the only one who can control this device. 'Temple of Huanis' A sacred temple for enshrining the Goddess Huanis. The Order of Huanis lays significant meaning on the discovery of the Statue of the Goddess Huanis at this location, for it is the evidence that ancient races also worshipped the Goddess Huanis. But some have remarked that the statue bears a resemblance to the magician guild master Stella…” 'Dragon Valley' 'Golden Dragon Shores' The place where Umenus Prime, the ancient golden dragon, and Seona, the Spider Queen, one of the most faithful servants of Jurtan, fought during the Dragon Wars. When Umenus Prime breathed out flames, the mountains melted down and became what it is today. Seona, who was directly hit by the fiery dragon breath, was instantly killed. Although Umenus and the mountain areas were purified by the mystics of Nastal Clan, the Seona Cliff and mountain areas were severely contaminated for 1000 years. Legend say Umenus Prime died with Seona. But some say you can see the sight of an enormous golden dragon flying from the top of this cliff once in a while during a magnificent sunset. According to the legend of the Nastal Clan, Umenus Prime had used up all of his powers but is not really dead, only asleep. They say the reason so many Drakes stay at this cliff is because they are attracted by the energy of Umenus Prime, who lies asleep somewhere. But there have never been any reports that he has been officially discovered yet. 'Umenus Village' To the Northwest of Umenus lies a village of Nastal Clan mystics who were ruled by the gold dragon, Umenus Prime. The Nastal Clan once had a very advanced magic culture. But at the time of the Dragon Wars, due to the attack by the spider queen Seona and her army, almost all the adult members died in battle and cultural artifacts were destroyed. The few young mystics who barely survived have currently formed a low level of Shamanist culture as they were unable to inherit the essence of the once brilliant ancient magic culture. There are magic characters inscribed on the mud hut resembling the ones in the Nazallan post. Also scattered about are Shamanistic totems and mysterious crystals. Instead of inheriting the magic culture of their ancestors, the mystics of the Nastal Clan obtained the ability to commune with animals, and that power was strong enough to tame even the Drakes. Golden Wing Drakes live in the direction of Nastal Cliff. When their breeding season came, many of them flock around this cliff shore. There, the mystics of Nastal provide food and safe shelter for them and they became friends. They are do not have a master-servant relationship but an equal one. The Nastal Clan mystics and Drakes developed such a close friendship and got along so well, that the Mystics will even lent the Drakes their powers when fighting the Seona spiders. Their ill-fated relationship with the Spider Queen continues to this very day, and they are still at war with Seona spiders taking up the other side of the Valley of Bitter Grief. 'Seona Spider Forest' The habitat where the offspring and descendents of Seona the Spider Queen lives. The Araknes who live here originally came from the Nastal Clan. But due to the curse of Seona, they became one with the breed of Seona and turned into Arakne. As their mind was turned to evil, they came to resent the Nastal Clan whom they thought had abandoned them. They believe that someday, when Seona the Spider Queen is resurrected, she will return them to their original form as the reward of their loyalty and turn the Nastal mystics into the monstrous form they are currently in. For this purpose, they created a sacred ground of their own around the dead body of Seona and are guarding the area. While their battle ability overwhelms the Nastal Clan mystics, ever since Drakes started helping the Nastal Clan, they have been fighting neck to neck. While Seona Arakne takes on the appearance of a beautiful female mystic, Seoron Arakne has a hideously distorted form of a mystic. Due to this, the female Araknes who place importance in appearance don’t pay much attention to male Araknes. Instead, they desire the Nastal Clan mystic males as their mate. So both the Nastal Clan mystics and Araknes are destined to fight. In the case of Araknes, if they do not have enough game, the weak ones are eaten by the female. There are a relatively a large number of Araknes and they usually use large scythes. 'Seona Mountain' This is the site of Jurtan’s followers currently scattered throughout the continent of Bartan. Their religion began with their devotion to the evil dragon Jurtan who had powers exceeding even the Goddess Huanis. However, it became an organization created by monsters of another dimension who infiltrated deep the human world to bring about chaos into the world. They will tempt anyone, including common people, nobles, magicians, politicians, and clerics with enticing promises of making them immortal. However, the consequence of falling into this temptation is to be drained of all energy and turned into a skeleton to become a puppet for the monsters of the other dimension. 'Umenus Mountain' The high-level mystics of the Nastal Clan are constantly harnessing the power of the golden dragon, Umenus Prime to prevent the resurrection of Seona the Spider Queen. At the top of Umenus Mountain, they have set up an altar to prevent the evil energy of Seona from spreading. The mystics also deliver the power of the dragon to the clan members. Because the existence of the clan rests on their hands, they are very hostile and closed. Rumor has it that Umenus Prime is not dead, but only asleep underneath the altar. However, the truth is yet unknown. 'Valley of Bitter Grief' The place where the first expeditionary forces were annihilated during the early days of Bartan exploration. 3 years ago, the first expeditionary forces fighting the Araknes in the Seona Spider Forest were defeated here. While they were retreating, the Nastal Clan thought the human army was sent to attack them, and so they too attacked the retreating expeditionary forces. So, all the expeditionary forces were wiped out. The expedition was heading to Seona’s Cliff on orders to capture the Sanctum of Goddess Huanis. But the ones giving out this order were actually the Followers of Jurtan disguised as Huanis clerics. The souls of the dead are now wandering around the Valley of Bitter Grief unable to return to the bosom of the Mana because of the powers coming from the Gates of Death. Pampus Mount of Cat’s Eye According to the Book of the Genesis, handed down from the Order of Huanis, Gorgodia was a dragon valiantly killed in action while holding the Pampus Plateau during the Dragon Wars. He was reborn as the cursed Bone Dragon, unable to become a dragon star. Due to his deep regret, he reduced the western region of Bartan to ashes. The Goddess Huanis sealed the dragon heart of Gorgodia to prevent it from getting out of the Pampus Plateau. Catchas of the Thorny Tail Clan is monitoring Gorgodia through the relic, “Cat’s Eye” while stationed at the Mount of Cat’s Eye. Pampus Basin ' Pampus Basin is the most beautiful place in Bartan. Wet mystical fog surround it in the morning and the sunset bathes the land in golden hue in the evening. According to the Book of the Genesis, the Goddess Huanis had a vacation home here during the era prior to the Dragon Wars. After the Dragon Wars, the Goddess Huanis tied up Gorgodia with binding magic using Pampus Tower. But in recent times, as the power of the seal of Bartan weakened, the power of that binding magic also weakened. So Gorgodia came out of the cave to try to destroy the seal of the Goddess by attacking the Tower of Pampus to free himself. However, this is only what is written in the Book of the Genesis and not necessarily the truth… '''Conkulor Post ' Apart from the second expeditionary forces sent by the Order of Huanis, the Steel Empire of Conkulor has its own forces here, troops they call “Jam Bombers”, the elite marine corps of the imperial forces. According to rumor, these Jam Bombers are cyborg Homunculus created from magical science. Because the production of Homunculus is condemned as the devil’s technology by the Order of Huanis, the Conkulor Empire flatly denies this allegation. Whatever the case, the Conkulor Empire with its forces are in a position to challenge the Order of Huanis. Currently, the true purpose of their presence is not known. But there is a suspicion that they are trying to collect the bones of Gorgodia to produce Spartois, because the giant ballistae and weapons they are equipped with is designed for use against dragons. '''Gorgodia Forest The forest polluted by the evil energy of Gorgodia. Black Skulls are stationed inside this forest where there is not one living creature. They are the survivors of the first expeditionary forces who revolted against the Goddess Huanis. They claim the Order of Huanis joined forces with the Followers of Jurtan to obtain immortal power. However, there are some doubts… Token Site There is a large sword in the stone of the Token Site. It was owned by a devil from the other dimension who was defeated by Gorgodia. Although 1000 years have passed, the ice that Gorgodia breathed out has still not melted. 'Gorgodia Cave ' The cave where the Bone Dragon, Gorgodia used to live in. This was a magnificent dragon temple where Gorgodia resided . The cave walls or pillars are decorated with impressive relics. After the corruption of Gorgodia, the holy atmosphere disappeared, and instead, it was replaced by dark and evil energy. People say once you enter this place, it feels like entering the temple of another dimension. The Urkas of Silver Mane Clan, who are the followers of Gorgodia, keep watch over this place. ___________________________________________________________________________________________